Felices Fiestas!
by bruxi
Summary: Encuentros, sentimientos, una fiesta, y mucho amor. ¿Como les sentará ésto a nuestros shinobis favoritos? Parejas: ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiSaku, LeeTen, SasuxOC, GaaIno, Itax...


**WENAS A TODOS/AS! Aquí vuelvo con mi 2º fic, espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún que otro review ne? (Inner: que te crees tú eso maja) y tú cállate! Ahora os dejo con la historia, que la disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (para mi desgracia)**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

Suspiró, lanzó el último kunai dejándolo clavado en árbol y dándose la vuelta se apoyó contra el tronco, cerró los ojos y levantó la vista al cielo, navidad…la peor época de todas, pronto sería fin de año y tendría que pasarlo solo, pensó que también había otra persona que estaría sola y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a su mejor amigo deprimido, no iba con su carácter. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en otra cosa, no era que pasase las navidades solo, de hecho tenía a su hermano, el problema era que él no le hacía mucho caso que digamos, se apartó el pelo sudoroso de la cara y se levantó, necesitaba descansar después de una mañana de entrenamiento. Ya se iba a ir cuando una voz hizo que se girara

- SASUKE NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!

- No armes tanto escándalo dobe!- dijo a la persona que le había gritado. Dejó que llegara junto a él- a ver¿qué quieres?- mientras recuperaba el aliento Sasuke lo observó, su amigo y compañero de equipo había cambiado mucho, al parecer el tiempo que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya había surtido efecto.

- ¿Es para hoy?- dijo exasperado

- A ver si uno no puede descansar tranquilo- le contestó el chico

- No fastidies Naruto! Que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo!- Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero luego sonrió y meneó la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, si esto hubiese sucedido unos años antes seguro que enseguida se hubiesen puesto a pelear como niños pequeños.

- Pues nada, que Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que te avise de la fiesta que la vieja Tsunade va a dar por año nuevo

- ¿Una fiesta? No creo que vaya, gracias

- Me ha dicho que es obligatorio ir- Sasuke lo miró- y con pareja, será a eso de las 12:30, para que la gente pueda cenar con sus familias y eso

- No voy a ir

- ¿Estás sordo o qué? Te acabo de decir que es obligatorio¿o prefieres que la vieja venga a buscarte ella misma el día de fin de año?- Sasuke suspiró resignado

- Está bien, iré- Naruto sonrió a su amigo

- Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien hombre!

- Seguro¿con quien vas a ir tú?- le preguntó Sasuke, Naruto se sonrojó

- P-pues tengo pensado pedírselo a Hinata-chan- dijo colorado- y tú?

- No tengo ni idea

- ¿Qué tal con Sakura-chan?

- ¿Esa pesada?- Naruto le lanzó una mirada glacial

- Tú mismo- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sasuke se rascó la cabeza algo confundido y se quedó pensando, sí¿por qué no? Invitaría a Sakura

- _"Al fin y al cabo no creo que me diga que no"_- así que se dispuso a buscarla. La encontró a punto de entrar en su casa, así que apuró el paso

- ¡Sakura!- llamó, la chica se volvió a mirar a todas partes para ver quien la había llamado-¡Sakura!- esta vez sí vio a la persona que la llamaba

- Hola Sasuke-kun- saludó- ¿querías algo?

- Eeeeeeem…sí, vienes a la fiesta conmigo¿verdad?- dijo como obviando la respuesta, la pelirrosa sonrió

- Lo siento pero no- y agarró el pomo de la puerta para entrar en su casa, pero Sasuke la detuvo agarrándole del brazo- ¿algo más?- preguntó fijando sus ojos verdes en los suyos negros

- ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo¿Ya vas con alguien?- ella sólo le sonrió

- No, simplemente no me apetece ir contigo- el moreno se quedó como si le acabaran una bofetada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No muy lejos de allí cierto pelinegro de ojos blancos avanzaba a paso rápido con el entrecejo fruncido mirando al suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrirle

**FLASH-BACK:**

**- ¡Bien queridos alumnos! Ya basta por hoy, lo habéis hecho muy bien¡ojalá que la llama de la juventud siga ardiendo siempre así en vuestros corazones!- se ve a Neji y Tenten con sendas gotas en la cabeza**

**- Por cierto Gai-sensei- dijo Lee- ¿qué era eso tan importante?**

**- Vaya casi lo olvido, gracias por recordármelo Lee- dijo con su pose "guay", Neji y Tenten lo miraron interrogantes- Tsunade-sama organiza una fiesta de fin de año y nos ha invitado a todos**

**- ¿A qué hora?- preguntó Tenten**

**- A las 12:30, y tenéis que llevar pareja- Neji percibió que tanto Lee como Tenten se sonrojaban, pero lo atribuyó a que los dos no tenían con quien ir. En cuanto Gai-sensei los dejó se acercó a Tenten dispuesto a pedirle que fuera su pareja**

**- Oye Tenten**

**- ¿Si?**

**- ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta?- Tenten bajó la cabeza apenada**

**- Verás Neji, es que…y-ya tengo pareja**

**- ¿QUÉ?**

**- Pues eso, que ya tengo con quien ir**

**- ¿Con quien?- preguntó automáticamente**

**- P-pues…c-con Lee- Neji se quedó petrificado**

**- ¿Me estás vacilando¿En serio que vas con él?- Tenten asintió- ¿Con Lee?**

**- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó el aludido sonriente llegando junto a ellos**

**- Tenten me acaba de decir que vas con ella a la fiesta- Lee se puso serio de repente**

**- Así es- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica**

**- Verás Neji, hace tiempo que Lee y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Tenten de un tirón**

**- ¿Saliendo¿Vosotros dos?- ambos asintieron, el Hyuga apretó los puños y se alejó de allí, no sin antes echarles un último vistazo para ver como se abrazaban, apretó la mandíbula y finalmente se fue.**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Pateó una lata que encontró por el camino furioso¿a quien se lo iba a pedir ahora? Pensó en su prima pero enseguida rechazó la idea, lo más seguro era que ella fuese con Naruto, hacía tiempo que había notado que ambos se gustaban, y por mucho que le pesase sabía que si se entrometía Hinata jamás se lo perdonaría. Pasó por donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke y se le ocurrió algo, se quedó mirando a Sakura como evaluándola

- _"Ahora o nunca, es mi última oportunidad, o consigo pareja o paso de ir a esa estúpida fiesta"_- se acercó a la chica sin vacilar

- ¡Hola Neji!- saludó Sakura en cuanto lo vio venir, Sasuke giró la cabeza, había dejado de agarrarla pero seguía mosqueado. Neji los saludó a ambos con inclinación de cabeza

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Claro que sí

- ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?- Sasuke lo miró furioso

- Me encantaría- contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, el Sasuke no daba crédito a sus oídos

- Estupendo- dijo Neji sin inmutarse por la expresión de Sasuke- ¿a qué hora te viene bien que pase a recogerte?

- Mmmm…¿qué te parece a las 12:15?

- De acuerdo- y dicho esto desapareció. En cuanto se fue Sasuke se la quedó mirando

- ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le preguntó Sakura divertida- el Uchiha soltó una maldición y se fue de allí dejando a Sakura riéndose mientras entraba en casa. ¿Cómo era posible? Sakura le había dicho que no. No se lo podía terminar de creer, y aun encima le había dicho que sí a Neji delante de él con toda la cara, como si no le importase.

- _"No me lo creo, seguro que montó todo este número para ponerme celoso"_- pero no estaba del todo convencido. Llegó a casa y se tiró en el sofá sumido en sus pensamientos. Poco después llegó su herma que nada más verlo sonrió

- ¿Qué quieres Itachi? No estoy de humor para tus bromas- le dijo Sasuke cabreado

- Nada, sólo que creo que me parece que a alguien le han dado calabazas¿me equivoco?- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina y acto seguido se metió en su cuarto

- ¿No vas a comer?- le preguntó Itachi asomándose por el pasillo

- No tengo hambre- le contestó su hermano desde su cuarto

- Vale, mejor, más para mí- en su habitación el Uchiha menor estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama ceñudo¿Qué hacer? Estuvo así media hora hasta que sonó el teléfono, oyó que lo cogía Itachi

- ¡SASUKE¡ES PARA TI!- el aludido gruñó

- ¡Di que no estoy!

- ¡Es Naruto!- suspiró, si era ese dobe no le iba a quedar más remedio que ponerse, ya que no pararía hasta destrozar los tímpanos de todos los que le escucharan para que se pusiera. Se levantó y arrastrando los pies fue hasta el teléfono, lo cogió y se tiró en el sofá

- ¿Si¿Qué quieres baka?- preguntó sin ganas

- ¡El baka lo serás tú!- Sasuke suspiró otra vez- oooooh…intuyo que no te fue muy bien con Sakura-chan- Sasuke casi se cae al oír esto

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso!- preguntó sobresaltando al pobre Naruto

- ¡Joder¡No me des esos sustos!- oyó que le decía el rubio- hombre, no era muy difícil de suponer¿qué pasó¿Te dijo que no?

- ¿Ahora eres un experto en amor o qué?

- Hey hey hey…para el carro que yo no te he hecho nada- Sasuke respiró hondo tratando de calmarse

- ¿Qué querías? Para algo llamarías digo yo

- Cierto, adivinaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- A ver¿Hinata te dijo que sí?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOO!- Naruto pegó tal grito que el moreno tuvo que alejar el teléfono unos cuantos Km. de su oreja

- Ah OK, me alegro por los 2

- GRACIASSS- Sasuke sonrió, en el fondo su amigo siempre sería el mismo por mucho que madurase- y tú no te preocupes, que tienes a todo un ejército de tías dispuestas a hacer todo lo que les pidas

- ¿A qué te refieres con todo eh¡Naruto eres un pervertido!

- ¿Q…¡Oye majo no te pases!

- ¡A saber lo que planeas hacerle a la pobre Hinata!

- Con Hinata-chan no te metas baka!

- Yo sólo estoy diciendo que eres un pervertido dobe

- ¡No lo soy!

- sí que lo eres

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no pesado!

- ¡Que sí! Lo eres porque lo digo yo y punto

- Oye Sasu…- el Uchiha colgó dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca. Se sentía mucho mejor, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que hablaba (más bien discutía) con Naruto se le renovaban las fuerzas, y sintiéndose con nuevos ánimos se fue directo a la cocina a comer algo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ains… ¿Quieres mover el culo de una vez?- dijo una chica exasperada a su hermano

- ¿Por? No hay prisa- contestó éste

- Puede que tú no la tengas, pero nosotros sí, así q…¡muévete!- insistió ella

- Temari tiene razón, o te mueves o te mato- los otros dos miraron al que acababa de hablar- ¿Y bien?- el otro chico apresuró el paso, Temari suspiró

- Gracias Gaara

- No hay de que. Kankurou pone de los nervios a cualquiera- Temari miró a su hermano menor y sonrió, en esos años Gaara había cambiado y había conseguido abrir su corazón, nunca se lo agradecería lo suficiente a Naruto.

- Ya hemos llegado- anunció Kankurou parándose a las puertas de Konoha. Nada más decir esto escucharon un grito y una melena rubia se echó sobre el pelirrojo abrazándolo, Gaara correspondió al abrazo, Temari sonrió y empujando a Kankurou lejos de allí anunció que se iba a buscar a "cierta persona". Una vez sus hermanos hubieron desaparecido Gaara se incorporó sin romper el abrazo

- Te he echado tanto de menos Gaara…

- Y yo también a ti Ino- la chica se levantó y lo ayudó a él a levantarse para luego fundirse en un tierno beso

- Has venido por lo de la fiesta¿verdad?- dijo ella más tarde cuando iban de paseo por la aldea

- Sí, así es¿piensan ir todos?- preguntó

- ¡Por supuesto! No pensarías que toda la diversión iba a ser para ti solo- le dijo divertida, Gaara sonrió e Ino le devolvió la sonrisa apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Gaara la miró con infinito cariño, sólo Ino conseguía sacarle esas miradas, hacía ya un año más o menos que habían comenzado a salir y a pesar de las distancias lo habían llevado bastante bien. Así estaba pensando cuando unas voces lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Kiba y Chouji y fue derechoo a saludarlos. Ino se sintió molesta, pero sabía que no podía acapararlo siempre así que se acercó también a saludar. Después de un rato lo acompañó a la oficina de la Hokage para anunciar su llegada y al salir se paró

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Gaara preocupado

- No, sólo me estaba preguntando…¿tienes donde quedarte?

- Pensaba ir a casa de Naruto

- Oh…era por si te apetecía quedarte en mi casa- el chico se la quedó mirando- no creo que a mis padres les importe, después de todo ya lo saben- Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír y enseguida asintió, Ino le dio un beso rápido cogiéndolo de la mano tiró de él hacia su casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de convencer a su hermano de que se fuera a darle la vara a otra Temari respiró hondo y se dispuso a buscar a Shikamaru. Enseguida lo encontró tumbado en un banco del parque

- ¡Hola Sr. Problemático!- saludó sonriente, Shikamaru abrió los ojos

- Con lo agustito que estaba yo aquí- suspiró bostezando y estirándose

- ¿Sabes que como sigas así un día de estos te van a mandar a tomar viento?- dijo sentándose a su lado

- Mejor, así me dejarían tranquilo- Temari soltó una risita

- Me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta el sábado

- No me queda más remedio, si no voy Tsunade-sama es capaz de venir a buscarme ella misma y paso- dijo rascándose la cabeza- y además aun no tengo con quien ir. Aaaaaah…todo esto es demasiado problemático

- Yo tampoco tengo con quien ir¿por qué no vamos juntos?- Shikamaru la miró, le sorprendía que Temari (una mujer) fuera siempre tan directa

- Bueno…de acuerdo

- ¡Genial! Entonces pásame a recoger a las 12:15, Ok?- dicho esto la chica desapareció. Shikamaru sonrió

- Si ya lo sabía yo…- y siguió contemplando las nubes más contento

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por fin llegó el sábado noche. Todos estaban muy nerviosos

- Ni se te ocurra separarte de Neji¿entendido Hinata?- la chica asintió, no hacía más que morderse las uñas desde hacía un buen rato

- No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, la cuidaré bien- dijo Neji guiñándole un ojo a su prima que le sonrió agradecida

¡Ding dong! Hinata pegó un salto y fue a abrir la puerta

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan! Guau¡Estás preciosa!- la morena se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Llevaba un vestido plateado largo palabra de honor con una raja a un lado, zapatos de tacón también plateados y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño sujeto con una cinta

- Gra-gracias, t-tú también estás muy guapo N-Naruto-kun – dijo nerviosa

- Etto…toma, traje esto para ti- la chica levantó la vista y se encontró con un ramo de rosas tras el cual se escondía un sonrojado Naruto. Hinata lo cogió y lo colocó en un jarrón

- Vámonos, o sino no llegaremos- Hinata cogió el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y salieron junto con Neji

- Bueno, me voy a buscar a Sakura, vosotros ir yendo- nada más irse los 2 se miraron y enseguida desviaron la vista avergonzados

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡Mamá¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

- No lo sé hija¿has mirado en tu armario?

¡Ding dong!

- ¡Ay no¡Ya está aquí Neji!

- ¡Sakura por Kami-sama¡Date prisa!

- ¡Ya voyyyyyy!- la chica llegó corriendo al vestíbulo justo cuando su padre iba a empezar a hablar, lo que hizo que se apresurara aun más

- Nosotros nos vamos¡no me esperéis levantados!- dijo la pelirrosa empujando a Neji fuera de la casa que se sorprendió

- Lo siento- le dijo ella una vez fuera- pero es que mi padre es algo sobre protector y seguro que te iba a echar uno de sus discursos

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes- dijo él- por cierto, estás guapa- añadió sonrojado, lo cierto era que no había dejado de observarla desde que la había visto

- ¿T-t gusta? Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Sakura iba con un vestido rosa pálido que encajaba perfectamente con su piel blanca; éste era de tiras largo con la parte de delante más corta que la de atrás; Neji también le sonrió y cogiéndola de la mano echaron a andar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Con quien vas a ir a la fiesta hermanito?

- Con alguien

- Eso es obvio Sasuke¿pero quien es ese alguien?

- Pues alguien- Itachi suspiró, no conseguiría nada por mucho que insistiera

- ¿Y tú con quien vas Itachi?- le preguntó Sasuke. Los 2 iban de camino a buscar a sus respectivas parejas

- Con Hana, la hermana de Kiba- Sasuke lo miró sorprendido- Hala, yo me voy por aquí, hasta luego otouto- Sasuke meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Finalmente llegó a una casa que tenía un gran jardín

- ¿Si?- preguntó una voz cuando llamó al timbre

- Buenas noches, soy Sasuke Uchiha, vengo a buscar a Akane para ir a la fiesta

- Lo siento mucho, pero desgraciadamente mi hermana ha fallecido hoy a consecuencia de….

- SHINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DEJA DE HACER EL PAYASO ENANO!- la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un chico de unos 13 años y detrás de él la mencionada Akane con el puño en alto y expresión furiosa- ¡No necesito protección extra por tu parte gracias!- el niño le sacó la lengua y echó a correr- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Sasuke lo observó todo con una gota en la cabeza-perdona a mi hermano, no le gusta que los chicos se me acerquen mucho, tiene el síndrome del hombre protector como lo llamo yo- la chica sonrió y Sasuke la observó. Akane Hanamura, había estudiado con ellos en la academia ninja, aunque pasó el examen a la 2ª. Tenía 17 años, pelo castaño claro largo rizo hasta los hombros, los ojos entre un marrón miel y un verde claro y la piel morena. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde de una sola tira y con un lazo detrás

- Estás…guapa- la chica se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente, a ella le gustaba Sasuke desde siempre, pero nunca lo había acosado como las demás chicas. Era huérfana y tenía un hermano pequeño. Sus familiares no se habían querido ocupar de ellos debido a que ambos eran hijos bastardos, como los llamaba su abuela cuando los veía a veces, sólo tenían contacto con sus primos que habían sido lo suficiente conscientes como para no abandonarlos

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo, Sasuke sonrió y echaron a andar

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Me alegra comprobar que habéis venido todos- dijo Tsunade hablando con Tenten y Lee

- No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo- dijo Tenten sonriendo

- Hasta Shikamaru-kun ha venido- dijo Lee señalando al aludido que bailaba con Temari en la pista (ella le obligó, obviamente). La rubia llevaba un vestido blanco atado al cuello con la espalda al aire y un pequeño fruncido en uno de los lados

- ¡Venga Shika¡Muévete!

- Es demasiado problemático- Temari frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de separarse del Nara e irse- ok ok, ya me muevo- Temari sonrió y besó su mejilla haciendo sonrojarse un poco al chico

- Etto… ¿te apetece bailar Hinata-chan¿O prefieres caminar¿O salir a tomar el aire?

- N-no hace falta Naruto-kun, es-estoy bien sólo con poder pasar un rato contigo- y en un arrebato de valentía apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio que la abrazó cariñosamente. En el otro extremo Neji vigilaba a Naruto por si acaso

- ¡Cuidado Neji!- el chico miró y vio que había estado a punto de echar el refresco encima de la comida en vez de en el vaso

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, no me di cuenta, arigato por avisarme

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- que gracias por…

- No eso no, me has llamado Sakura-chan-Neji se sonrojó un poco- ¡por fin! Pensaba que ibas a seguir así de serio durante toda la noche. Por cierto¿y Sasuke-kun? A Itachi ya lo veo hablando con Jiraiya-sama y Hana, pero a Sasuke-kun no- Neji frunció el entrecejo y sintió una punzada de celos

- No lo sé ni me importa- dijo con expresión fría, Sakura lo miró extrañada- mira ahí viene, ve a hablar con él

- Bueno…el caso es que a mí me apetecía ir a pasear contigo, pero si tú no quieres…

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no quiera?- replicó el Hyuga cogiéndola del brazo. Sakura sonrió y en un impulso besó su mejilla. Ambos salieron fuera y pasearon por el jardín

- M encanta el cielo por la noche, y la luna hoy está preciosa¿ne?- dijo parándose y mirando al cielo, posando su mirada sobre la luna llena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ne Hinata-chan¿te encuentras bien?

- h-hai¿por?- preguntó la morena incorporándose (muy a su pesar)

- Es que como no te movías pensé que quizás estabas mala o algo. ¿Te apetece que salgamos?- ella asintió y atravesaron la puerta, fueron hacia una zona de césped algo alejada de la casa

- Ah…qué bien se está aquí- dijo Naruto tumbándose en la hierba, Hinata se sentó a su lado. Hacía algo de viento y la chica tembló un poco- ¿tienes frío?- y sin esperar respuesta Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Hinata que se lo agradeció en un susurro

- ¿Seguro q-que n-no tienes frío Naruto-kun?

- Na tranquila- dijo sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojó

- T-te queda muy bien esa camisa

- ¿Te gusta?- ella asintió- ¡menos mal! No sabía que ponerme, tuvo que ayudarme Sakura-chan, aunque la corbata tuve que anudármela yo y no me quedó muy allá- Hinata rió

- Trae, y-ya te la pongo yo bien- y comenzó a deshacerle el nudo para hacérselo como Dios manda. Naruto la observaba y la chica, al notarlo, tenía la mirada baja. De pronto Naruto atrapó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Hinata enrojeció al máximo pero no podía apartarse. Naruto alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, la Hyuga se soltó de las manos del rubio y posó las suyas sobre su torso bien formado comenzando a acariciarlo. Naruto cerró los ojos y finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de la morena que deslizó las manos hacia su cuello. Naruto la tumbó sobre la hierba y besó su cuello dejando una marca para luego acercarse a su oído

- Te quiero- le susurró, Hinata sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Vaya! Por fin esos 2 se han aclarado- dijo una rubia desde detrás de un árbol

- Cotilla- la chica se giró y sonrió a un pelirrojo que la abrazó por la cintura

- Ahora sólo quedan la frontuda y tu hermana Temari- el chico bufó- No seas un hermano carca Gaara, ella también tiene derecho¿no?- Gaara suspiró

- Supongo que tienes razón…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- A mí también me gustan las noches, es el único momento del día en el que Hanabi-sama me deja entrenar en paz- Sakura rió, la menor de los Hyuga era muy revoltosa a la vez que seria y el blanco de sus bromas siempre eran o Neji o Naruto.

- ¿Sabes? Al principio creía que eras el típico chico frío y serio al que sólo le importa su deber, pero ahora creo que eres maravilloso- dijo acercando su rostro al suyo y quedando a unos pocos centímetros

- Pues yo al principio pensaba que eras la típica chica debilucha a la que sólo le importaba Sasuke, la ropa y todas esas cosas de chicas- dijo Neji agarrando su cintura y clavando sus ojos blancos en los suyos- pero ahora pienso que eres maravillosa- se sonrieron, Sakura puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Neji y éste la besó. Cuando se separaron Sakura se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho a la vez que él le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y el cabello rosa con la otra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Uff…estos zapatos me están matando dijo Akane sentándose en una silla- puedes ir a dar una vuelta si quieres

- No quiero dejarte sola, no estaría bien visto- dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado

- Como quieras Sasuke-kun

- Dime sólo Sasuke, odio que todas me digáis siempre –kun

- De acuerdo Ssuke-k…Ooooooops, Sasuke.- el moreno le sonrió y Akane se sonrojó- creo que ya puedo, no me duelen tanto

- ¿Segura?

- Sí tranquilo- la castaña se levantó y una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. De pronto sintió como alguien la levantaba en brazos

- ¡Eh! Sé caminar sola

- Pero no vas a hacerlo si te duelen los pies

- Sí que puedo

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- N…- de repente Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los suyos

- ¿Por…por qué me h-has besado?- preguntó roja

- 1º porque era la única forma de callarte, y 2º, porque me gustas- Akane lo miró, luego sonrió y con una exclamación de alegría se lanzó encima del moreno para abrazarlo.

- ¡Se acabó¡Si no vas a ponerle ganas me voy!

- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga si no sé bailar?

- ¡Al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo¿O es tan problemático?- dicho esto la chica salió corriendo

- Mujeres- suspiró el chico para luego salir corriendo detrás de la rubia- ¡Temari¡Temari espera!- la alcanzó y agarrándola por los hombros la obligó a mirarle. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió cuando vio sus ojos azul oscuro y su rostro surcado de lágrimas- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- ¡No entiendes nada Shikamaru!- exclamó intentando soltarse del moreno

- Pues explicámelo- dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo- ¿Qué es lo que dices que no entiendo?

- Que me gustas mucho- el Nara la miró sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos una confesión

- Tú también me gustas Temari- dijo abrazándola- si no te lo he dicho antes es porque pensaba que era demasiado crío para ti

- Bobo-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas para luego fundirse ambos en un tierno beso

- Lo que hace la navidad¿ne Kakashi?- le dijo Tsunade, Kakashi sonrió observando a su antiguo equipo 7. Recordaba a Sakura, con el típico enamoramiento infantil y egoísta; a Sasuke con su ardiente deseo de superar a su hermano Itachi; y a Naruto, que cargaba con una vida entera plagada de soledad y tristeza, persiguiendo a Sakura todo el tiempo. Cerró su único ojo visible y miró al techo

- _"Feliz Navidad chicos. Y Feliz Navidad a ti también Obito"_

**POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNN! Bueno, mi 2º fic, a ver que os parece y, os guste o no os guste, dejad un review si? Sólo hay que clicar abajo y listo. Ya sé que esta historia está fuera de temporada (Inner: y tanto) a ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, así que calladita. Como iba diciendo, ya sé que ahora no es navidad, pero tenía este fic en mente desde hace la tira de tiempo y me decidí a publicarlo. Espero que os haya gustado, honto! MUXOS BIKOS A TODOS/AS!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
